Caution Tape
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: Sasuke returns home and finds a corpse in his house. Tsunade tells him to steer clear for a week. Fine. But there's also the fact that he has to stay with Haruno Sakura.
1. The Worst Arrangement

A/N: Yo everybody! Ya I know I haven't updated any of my stories but I figured, hey! This is a good idea! I'll just you know type it up and post it! So, yeah! Read it and all that, and review even though ya know ya probably won't but whatever…. Just a note to the world… I hate my school, and I wish someone would take a microphone and scream "GET A ROOM!" to all those "couples"… but whatever….

Note # 2: You know in the chuunin exam when Orochimaru tells Kabuto your "cunningness is what I like"? I all thought he said, "Your cunning ass is what I like" and I'm all like O.O but then I'm like "HAHAHAHA!"

So, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I stood in front of my home with my arms folded across my chest and a few belongings in a backpack that was currently on the floor.

There was yellow "CAUTION!" tape surrounding the front door of my apartment and investigative Nins were swarming through my home.

I tapped my foot impatiently as they went through my drawers… this was not what I had in mind when I agreed to the investigation…

* * *

_I walked through the woods, my feet trudging through the cold snow that continually fell on my shoulders._

_I knew something was wrong the instant I saw the door ajar._

_I hid my presence and slowly made my way into the living room._

_There was blood everywhere. Blood._

_I was suddenly struck with those wretched memories of that incident. I clenched my teeth and walked further._

_A person was lying in the doorway to my bedroom._

_I walked to it calmly and stealthily._

_Who? Who could it be?_

_"Hey" I said touching his shoulder. He was wrapped in a black cloak and I could not see his face._

_I admit, I panicked slightly. My memories tricked me, made me paranoid._

_"Listen you can't sleep here, go home." I said._

_I took his shoulder and turned him over._

_His face was unfamiliar._

_I released a long breath._

_I felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. I was tired and the mission had not been a simple one, but there was clearly only one thing to do in this situation._

_I headed to Tsunade's as quickly as I could. Contemplating the events of the previous hour my relief at finding the man to be someone I didn't know was overshadowed by the confusion of why that man had died in my apartment._

_Tsunade was asleep, I spoke to Shizune instead. She said she would take care of it._

_I didn't sleep_.

* * *

I watched what the nins were doing, taking samples of the blood, drawing a chalk outline of where the body had been, that outline was all too similar to one that remained vivid in my memory.

"Well, Sasuke you've found yourself in quite a mess." That voice belonged to none other than Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"Well, How long will this investigation last?" I asked her, my patience tends to wear out quickly when I don't get a full night's sleep, and that is often dangerous.

"About a week." She replied with a concerned and vexed expression on her face.

"A week?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a very curious incident, we're quite sure Orochimaru has something to do with it, and we need to get as much information as possible about it." She clarified.

She was right about it being a sign, but she was wrong about it being from Orochimaru. I had been with Orochimaru long enough to recognize his style, if this was from Orochimaru; quite a few things would have been different. Furthermore, my cursed seal didn't feel anything.

This message was from only one person and it had nothing to do with Konoha. Then again, Tsunade doesn't really need to know that.

"I've made arrangements for you to stay with Haruno Sakura during that time." She said while checking something off on a clipboard.

"Sakura?" I asked, that was surprising.

"We originally intended for you to stay with Kakashi but he disappeared during the night. You are most comfortable with your teammates and Sakura is clearly the wiser choice seeing as both her parents are around." She said offhandedly.

There was no doubt in my mind that Naruto was a better ninja than both of Sakura's parents combined (if they were even ninja) but I didn't argue, it would be a waste of time and I had far more important things to consider. Why, for example had he sent me such a message?

I arrived at Sakura's in 7 minutes. I paused on the doorstep and frowned at the cheerful looking white house. This is really the worst place for a person like me to be. I resigned myself to my fate, however and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" shouted a voice I recognized as Sakura's and 3 seconds later the door opened. "Oh, Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun." she said cheerfully.

"Ohaiyo" I replied, stoically, already regretting not having argued Tsunade's decision.

I took off my shoes and stepped inside the house. Sakura closed it gently behind me. "Your room is upstairs," she said leading the way.

I nodded and followed her. Half-expecting my room to be full of hearts and cupids and stupid pink bunnies.

I was quite relieved to see that the walls were bare, the furniture simple, and the bedding gray and black. It felt like home.

I saw Sakura smile as I surveyed the room approvingly. Not forgetting that I was intruding on their hospitality I said "Arigato,"

"Anytime Sasuke-kun." She responded with a smile. "You can make yourself comfortable. I'll just go tell my parents you're here." True to her word, she left me to my privacy.

With a sigh I placed my bag on the dresser and seated myself on the bed. I looked out the window, there were birds flying by in a rush and one mistook the clean window for air and slammed against it, leaving a bloody smear in its place.

I jumped up and headed to the window, opening it quickly. I stuck my head out and looked down, sure enough there was the bird, with its neck broken, lying on the pavement.

I narrowed my eyes, "Stupid bird." I muttered.

Really though, the stupid people were the ones who hadn't considered the birds around this area why didn't they hang curtains or something?

Then I noticed that there were, in fact, curtains and that they were simply open. Well, that felt rather stupid.

"What a Naruto moment," I thought closing the black curtains. The room was instantly darkly shaded. It was a pleasant darkness, I was used to it.

* * *

Third Person POV

Sakura headed downstairs hardly able to believe her luck. She jumped the last three steps and entered the dining room beaming.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Sasuke just arrived." She announced.

"Oh?" Said her mother, stirring some soupy thing she was cooking, probably soup.

Her father had a disgruntled air, as if he had somehow been tricked into something he really didn't want. Then again, it was reasonable to be upset when his daughters #1 crush was staying in his very house.

True, Sakura's love had become more platonic over the years, but she still cared for Sasuke more than anyone else and even a blind man could see that.

This boy was trouble, he was sure of that.

"Ne Otou-san… Uh… Sasuke-kun is kind of not really touchy-feely and all so, don't give him one of those "lectures" you gave Naruto please." She said earnestly.

Her father raised an eyebrow, lectures? All he had done was tell the young blonde about his responsibilities as a man.

"And mom, as I said before, he is REALLY not touchy- feely so don't hug him and tell him how mature he is or something like that ok?" she continued.

"Hai, hai." her mom said with a cheerful smile. Then she frowned. "Sakura, why would you make him stay in such an ugly room, I bet he's appalled." She said

Her Father's eyebrow twitched.

"No mom, that's how Sasuke-kun likes it, drab, not much color, and simple." She informed her mother with a nod.

Her father frowned deeply.

"Well, I don't know..." Her mother trailed off.

"Daijabon, he liked it, I know he did." Sakura said with a smile, perfectly unaware of the scowl that was growing on her Father's face.

"Well?" Her father demanded suddenly.

"Well what?" She asked meekly, surprised at his sudden outburst .

"Where is he?" He replied, barely containing his outrage, "He's staying in OUR house, he can at least have the courtesy to say hello!"

"Er…umm… but he… hasn't slept at all… and there was a corpse found in his home…"She began a dozen defenses and finished none of them.

"He's an Uchiha survivor isn't he? He should be used to it!" He shouted.

"Father!" She replied indignantly.

Silence pervaded the room as her father realized he had crossed the line.

"I-I'll go get him." She said quietly and headed up the stairs.

She sighed, Why was her father being so aggressive?

She knocked twice, and heard him say "Come in."

Upon opening the door, she saw him stand up from his seat on the bed. She instantly noticed the bloody smear on the window.

"Gomen ne, I should have warned you." she said but he waved off her apology.

"It's all right."

"Ano… um. I was thinking maybe you should go downstairs and meet my parents, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "That was my mistake, I should have done so in the first place."

She looked at him in surprise. Had he overheard their conversation?

Then she smiled as she realized that it was his way to be polite like that.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Sakura's good mood had vanished quickly although I could see that it was slowly coming back. It was a very inopportune moment for me.

I had been about to get some much needed rest when I realized I hadn't spoken a word to her parents. My mother's training nagged me in the back of my mind, and it was of course, at this moment that Sakura has to come in and reiterate the simple fact.

I had the worst luck.

I heard the sounds of a conversation, that stopped suddenly as we entered. Her parents gave me a look that I knew all too well. It was that "So this is the Uchiha survivor" look.

"Ohaiyo gozai-mas" I said formally, I had never been able to overcome my Mother's strict "manners" training.

"Ohaiyo" Sakura's father replied, returning to his newspaper.

I didn't hold it against him, I would have reacted in much the same way.

It was her mother that vexed me.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke!" she gushed. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here! Sakura has told us so much about you! And my dear, you look all grown up and-"

Here she was interrupted by a loud "AHEM!" from Sakura which quickly caused the woman to change her mind. I was grateful.

"Erm.. Well, anyway… are you hungry?" she asked.

I was slightly hungry, but I didn't want to stay in their company any longer than necessary. At any rate, I was far sleepier than I was hungry, and it was making me irritable. I found it difficult to resist scowling.

"No, thank you. I would like to excuse myself." I said turning around and heading back upstairs.

Sleep was calling, I could not hold back any longer, after all, I was an Uchiha and all Uchihas are irritable when they're hungry and sleepy, I scowled freely at the cheerful house as I headed into the room I was told was mine.

This was really the worst arrangement for a person like me.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHA! Sorry everyone know I have so many other stories to finish but now that I look at them, the plot is so screwed up and the characters are so ooc I don't know what to do with them Anyways, I will try to finish them, and not delete them as I am sorely tempted to do. Anyways, the best way to get me to update is to review! Also, I'm not sure about this story's title so if you think of a better one let me know, thanx! 


	2. Waiting

A/N: Yo everybody! This is my fastest update ever! But more importantly thanx for the reviews and I have to tell you all, that I'm going to keep writing new chapters, but I'm only going to post it as soon as I get at least 10 reviews for the previous one, ok? This is because 90 people read my story 5 people added it to alerts and 3 people reviewed. That is not fair, ne? so don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I woke up at around sunset feeling well rested.

There was only one very serious issue on my mind, and it was that Sander-the-rubber-bander wants at least 10 reviews for a chapter before she is going to post the next chapter.

Meaning if she doesn't get at least 10 reviews the story is not going to advance and a million chapters are going to sit in her My Documents never to be posted.

This is bad.

( sorry about that I just wanted to let you all know and I know that many people (like myself) don't really read the author's notes, so there ya go. Anyway, here's the real story.)

* * *

The REAL Sasuke's POV

I woke up at around sunset feeling well rested.

The issue of that mysterious message was still very vivid in my mind.

When should I respond?

How should I respond?

Would Sakura forgive me if I did it again without telling her?

I ignored the last question and settled on the other two.

It was more of a warning than a message, but if they sent me another one, then I would have to go.

I sat up and headed towards the bathroom.

Letting my mind linger on the problem as I washed my face etc.

I headed down the stairs to find Sakura's father on a computer and Sakura's mother sitting by the fireplace, knitting.

It was such a typical "happy family" scene I felt disturbed and wanted to leave but Mrs. Haruno noticed me and said "Oh, Sasuke you're awake!"

She really had a knack for stating the obvious but I nodded politely.

Hunger gnawed at my stomach but I ignored it.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, the pink-haired kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

I saw her father visibly stiffen. So that was the problem.

Her mother glanced at a clock on the wall, "She went out to train about 2 hours ago, she should have been back by now."

She looked at her husband uneasily. "She was supposed to help me prepare dinner…" she muttered semi incoherently.

I decided, for her father's benefit, not to say anything as I headed towards the door.

No one said anything as I stepped outside into the cool dusk air and closed the door behind me.

I didn't know much about sakura and what she had been doing since I left to Orochimaru. Apparently, she had become a medical nin, but that was the extent of my knowledge.

Training, was something new. Was it because of me? It was likely.

Sakura was a chuunin as well, I had forgotten about that. I found myself wondering what other abilities she had gained.

I walked past the ramen bar and found, just as I expected, the one and only blonde dobe sitting there with hyuuga hinata wolfing down his ramen like a pig. I smirked.

"Naruto," I called. "Have you seen Sakura?"

He gave me a suspicious look.

"Her parents are looking for her." I clarified and only realized a moment later that I only confused him more since he knew nothing about my having to stay in the Haruno residence.

Hinata frowned at me, but I ignored her. There were many people who had not forgiven me for leaving konoha. The only ones who mattered however, were just the same as they had always been. Naruto was one of these people.

"Yeah," he said, "I saw sakura-chan training by the forest by the meeting spot. She should still be there."

"Ano, Naruto-kun, It's getting late, I really have to go home." Said hinata getting up.

She gave me a stiff bow and walked off. Naruto watched her with a sigh.

I took this opportunity to leave, I had just turned a corner when Naruto shouted, "WHa-?! Where'd he go?!"

I smirked with satisfaction. The afternoon was growing steadily darker and I was surprised at Sakura's irresponsibility.

I arrived at the "training grounds" in a few minutes and Sakura was perfectly unaware of my presence.

She executed a 16-hit combo against an innocent tree, and collapsed heaving a great sigh. I stood still, wondering when she would notice me.

She panted heavily, sweat was coming down her face in torrents. She released another sigh and closed her eyes.

She hadn't noticed my presence, I had better do something before she did something stupid.

Too late.

"Here comes the rain again,

Falling from the stars,

Drenched in my pain again,

Becoming who we are," she sang softly and looked up at the stars that were illuminated against the dark sky.

"Summer has come and past

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends"

Then she stopped singing, struggled to her feet, and yawned. If I revealed myself now, would she think I was spying on her? I decided it was irrelevant and called her name.

She looked up in surprise, "Sasuke-kun? What's going on?" She asked her face slightly red from embarrassment.

"It's late, your parents were worried" I said simply.

"Gomen, ne," she said "But I told mom…Never mind. Arigato, let's go." She said mixing together a bunch of sentences.

She had changed a lot, I realized looking at the dozens of shredded trees in the surrounding area.

We walked back towards her home, and I felt an odd ache. I frowned freely in the darkness. It was the uncomfortable feeling of going to stray in a place you didn't belong.

Sakura looked up, and saw my frown, despite the darkness. "Gomen, ne…" She said softly.

There was one thing that hadn't changed, she still apologized a dozen times a day.

"When you apologize too much, it becomes worthless." I told her matter-of-factly.

She looked startled, and then nodded with a small smile. "You're right."

When we finally reached the door, she stepped inside and then held it open for me.

"I'm home!" she shouted. I stepped inside and she closed the door. We took off our shoes and seeing Mr. Haruno glare at me, I decided it would be wise to stay away from Sakura.

"Sakura, would you please set the table?" Her mother asked her.

"Just let me go get ready really quick, ok?" she said heading towards the bathroom, leaving me for the umpteenth time to feel like the fifth wheel.

I headed towards a small table that was in her family room, and pulled out a few scrolls from my bag.

It was some information on the sharingan I had been looking up from the Konoha Library, I had been copying down everything of relevance until yesterday and had decided to take it with me, because of course I anticipated such a situation.

Her father was observing me intently, but I ignored him. He was very emotional, as fathers go.

I didn't know much about any fathers except my own, but this guy was pushing it, just a little. Who did he think I was? Some lowlife? I was an Uchiha, and above all else, Uchihas had an impeccable sense of pride. I scowled as I copied down the last sentence. "Uchihas and their sharingans are like Hyuugas and their byakugans."

I paused and frowned as I realized I had not intended to write that down, because I already knew it. I frowned and crossed out the offensive writing.

At this moment there was the sudden sound of the bathroom door opening. Sakura emerged with a clean face and I was about to return to my scrolls when I noticed that her father was glaring at me.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table.

Sakura walked into the kitchen oblivious of the agony she was causing me. I shut all thoughts of her father firmly out of my mind, and continued copying information.

There was the clatter of dishes as she set the table.

It was an awkward feeling. It had been years since the last time I had been in such a family atmosphere.

The feeling was awkward because they were not my family.

After a grueling five minutes, Mrs. Haruno called out, "Dinner is served!"

I rolled up the scrolls, put them back in my bag, closed the bag and put into its proper place in the closet before returning to the table.

Her father was giving me a strange look and I avoided his gaze. It was unnerving.

"Dinner" was delicious. (Im not going to explain what it was because I don't know what to make them eat.)

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table and sakura watched her relatives edgily as she chewed the whatever-it-was-just-imagine-your-favorite-food.

"So…" she said struggling to begin a conversation. No one helped her.

It reminded me of how I had tried to hold things together when that argument broke out between my father and Itachi.

Sakura decided I was the easiest victim and said, "Ano, sasuke kun…"

I noticed her father wince.

"We have missions tomorrow and, since you don't have an alarm clock, should I wake you, or how is this going to work?" she asked.

"I wake up on my own at 4:00." I replied simply.

There was pin-drop silence. I was the only who remained calmly eating the whatever-it-was-just-imagine-your-favorite-food.

"You get up at fo- four?!" Her mother exclaimed.

I didn't even bother to reply to that. I just said I got up at four, didn't I? What was the point of saying it again?

They stared at me like I was the alien that I felt like, and eventually returned to their meals of whatever-it-was-just-imagine-your-favorite-food.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

The next day I woke up at 3:30. Well, my routine varies occasionally. I (got ready, brushed teeth, took shower, etc.) and headed downstairs. 3:45.

I took out my scrolls again and worked in peace for fifteen minutes.

Then Sakura came downstairs.

"I thought you said you get up at four." was the first thing she said with a stupefied expression.

"My routine varies occasionally." I replied.

She had clearly put some effort into getting up before me.

She sighed, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked looking at the contents of the fridge.

I shook my head in the negative.

"Alright then, pancakes, waffles, cereal?" She asked.

I sighed knowing that she would not leave me alone now.

"Cereal." it required the least amount of effort.

She placed two bowls, a gallon of milk and three boxes of cereal on the table.

I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to wash my hands.

I returned and sat down at the table. I surveyed my options.

Kix- definitely no. Frosted flakes - maybe. Honey Bunches of Oats… it will have to do.

I was three spoons into my cereal and Sakura was on her fifth when I suddenly had to face my worst nightmare.

Mr. Haruno walked into the room.

He graciously gave me a VERY understanding … glare.

I had another I-think-I'll-just-bang-my-head-on-the-table-for-a-while moments.

"Ohaiyo" I said in my usual monotone, he didn't even bother to reply.

"Ohayo gozaimas otou san!" said Sakura noticing her father's presence.

"humph!" and with that very complex and interesting statement he headed back up the stairs.

Sakura had one of those I-think-I'll-just-bang-my-head-on-the-table-for-a-while moments.

Unlike me, however she didn't bother restraining herself.

We finished our cereal dumped the bowls in the sink, and headed out the door.

* * *

We arrived early. Kakashi would be late, we had about 5 hours worth of spare time on our hands.

I leaned against the railing of the bridge and said nothing. 5 hours, I should find something really interesting to think about.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to me, letting her feet dangle off the side of the bridge.

After an hour, I resorted to sitting on the railing and Sakura's head was leaning against the railing poles that connected the railing to the bridge. (I don't know what theyre called, sorry.)

She was probably asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly.

I was wrong.

"What is it?" I replied

"Will you tell me today?" she asked.

I was quiet for a moment, again that question.

"No" I answered.

She was quiet a moment, waiting.

It seemed she was always waiting, and in her eyes and in the eyes of every person who knew her, she had waited long enough.

I knew it, but she would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

FLASHVACK

_I glanced at her emerald eyes with a scowl on my face. She looked me with an emphatic expression._

_As if she understood._

_She pretended to understand, but she didn't._

_Not even close._

_She was quiet._

_I came back, that was what she wanted._

_As she stood there quietly, I knew she wanted more._

_"What do you want?" I asked somewhat angrily._

_"Answers." She said quietly._

_Answers._

_Everything depended on answers._

_I needed them myself._

_So many questions, not enough answers._

_The main question was "Why?"_

_But I wasn't ready to answer that question yet._

_If I couldn't answer it, did that mean I was also not ready to hear the answer?_

_We all want to know so many things, but to understand… we need to understand…_

_"Someday. But not today." I said._

_Someday._

_Someday._

_"I'll be waiting." She replied._

_And she waited._

End flashvack! (yes, Im doing that on purpose.)

* * *

And she was still waiting, but I still couldn't tell her, not yet.

It was at this moment that Naruto decided to show up.

"Ohaiyo! Minna wa!" he shouted waving his hand in greeting.

"Hn" I replied.

Sakura smiled, "Ohaiyo."

Then it was the three of us, together, waiting.

We waited together and individually.

And we are still, waiting.

_Why did you kill the clan?_

_Why did you leave?_

_Why did you come back?_

Too many questions.

Not enough answers.

* * *

A?N: Yatah! Chapter 2 done! YAAAAY! I am so happy I can hardly breathe! And yes, sakura still likes sasuke. SO! don't forget to review or you wont get a 3rd chapter. And that song is from GreenDay "wake me up when september ends." 


	3. Shrimps

A/N: Alright I'm updating again despite my resolve, which means, all of you who read and did not review should feel GUILTY AND ASHAMED!!! I really need your encouragement man! Anyways, moving on…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

Kakashi finally arrived. I didn't say anything, there really was no need to add my voice to Sakura's and Naruto's as they shouted, "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!"

It was amazing how they never tired of saying that every single day.

"Gomen, Gomen…" Said Kakashi as he scratched his head.

"Anyways for the mission, a lady came and asked us to guard and protect her Princes and Princesses." He said solemnly.

A simple babysitting mission.

He was trying to make the mission sound exciting for Naruto, but he didn't honestly expect me to fall for it, did he?

Sakura frowned at him as well, "Geez, Kakashi-sensei," she said "You've only been bringing us boring missions lately."

Naruto wasn't fooled either "You're just saying royal children because that's probably her pet names for them!"

Kakashi grinned I could see it even through his mask.

"Well, You three are…" He stopped and shook his head. He walked towards me.

I stiffened, what on earth was he thinking? He stopped in front of me and looked at me with calm and calculating eyes.What on earth? Naruto and Sakura stared at him in shock.

He raised his hand, was he going to hit me? I was ready to use the body flicker technique to get out of his reach.

"The stupid sensei …" I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

Suddenly his hand came down to rest heavily on my head, I looked up at him in surprise.

"You really had me worried back there, dobe," he said with a smile.

Dobe? I frowned.

I pushed his hand away and muttered "whatever…" shoving my own hands into my pockets.

Naruto was grinning like a fool, and Sakura looked genuinely happy with a broad smile on her face.

Why was my team so emotional? Did my leaving to Orochimaru even have an effect on Kakashi?

He led the way now, towards the home of the woman who had hired us and I watched him through narrowed eyes.He had acted so, fatherly… He didn't have a right to do something like that.I shook my head and decided to leave it. My team was crazy, plain and simple.

Like every other annoying aspect of my life, I had no choice but to deal with it.

* * *

We arrived at a big blue house, and Kakashi knocked twice.The door opened to reveal a big woman who resembled a bear. 

(get it?)

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed, reminding me of Sakura's mother.

She thrust a bawling infant into Sakura's arms said, "I'll be back in 3 hours!!" and rushed away.

Sakura let out a squeal of surprise and quickly placed the infant on the floor inside the house. Naruto stared at her like she was crazy. Kakashi took one look at the infant and disappeared with a poof

I looked at the child to see what was the matter.

The kid's clothes were drenched in urine to his chest. Disgusting.

How could his mother leave him in such a sorry state?

Sakura shook her head in dismay and disgust.

"I'm going to have to give this kid a bath," she said.

"Can you two take care of the others without me?"

"Sure, Sakura chan!" said Naruto grinning broadly, "I'm really good with kids."

I don't think he noticed that somewhat-evil-looking glint in the eyes of the toddlers.

It looked something like Orochimaru's eyes right before he's about to kill someone.

Sakura picked up the mewling infant from one arm and one leg and headed off to find a bathroom. I sighed and closed the front door. Naruto rushed forward to do some bonding with the kids.

Well, better him than me.

"Listen up kids!" he began "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And one day I will be Hokage of Konoha!" The kids stared at him impassively,

"I'm hungry," said a chubby brown haired 6 year old.

I headed to the kitchen to see what there would be for lunch.

Nothing.

The fridge had spider webs in it. The cabinets were no better. I sighed and headed back to the living room,

"Oi, Naruto," I announced. "I'm going to go shopping, I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You're going to leave me alone with these guys?!"

I paused on the doorstep and turned to him.

"Can't you handle it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O- Of course I can! I just…" He stuttered.

"That's what I thought" I exited the house and closed the door.

* * *

I returned, carrying a few bags of groceries. There was definitely something wrong with this mission. None of the parents who requested babysitting missions before had ever been this careless. 

There was nothing for them to eat, they were all a mess, and the house looked disastrous. I shook my head and opened the front door.

Naruto was tied up and sitting on the floor with an apple in his mouth.

The brown haired boy was running around spraying butter flavored cooking spray in the air as if it were air freshener or something.

2 other kids had taken pots and pans and were clanging around noisily. One kid was swinging around on a chandelier.

I narrowed my eyes, enough was enough.

Placing the bag on the kitchen counter, I took some rope from my ninja tools and tied them up, one by one. They screamed and ran and fought and bit but in about five minutes they were all tied up.

I then proceeded to take out a kunai and untied Naruto.

"Usura tonkache." I said "Can't you take care of a few kids?"

"Orosai, Sasuke teme! Those little brats are devils!" He shouted in frustration.

"Hn, I'll take care of them, then. You just help Sakura." I said with a tone of finality.

He couldn't take care of these shrimps…how incompetent. He scowled and walked down the hallway. I sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall. I folded my arms and closed my eyes, my thoughts on Itachi.

What was he doing?

I hate him… I can never forgive him…

I…

I…

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke." I looked up with a glare, only to see an impudent brown haired 8 year old looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want, shrimp?" I asked in my usual monotone.

"You must feel at such a dreadful disadvantage. After all, we know your name but you don't know ours." He smiled solemnly.

"My name is Harry Bladder," he said conversationally.

What an impudent brat.

"Names are irrelevant. You don't need to know my name, and I don't need to know yours." I said.

"There are only three names you need to know. Kunai, Shuriken, and Katana." I said, gesturing to each weapon in turn.

His smile vanished and his jaw dropped.

"You - You wouldn't…" He stuttered nervously.

"Wouldn't I?" I replied with a raised brow, "Why do you think your mother hired ninja to take care of you?"

He fell silent at this and scowled, "She's not my mother." He said.

All the kids looked either angry, disturbed, or depressed. Being tied up in ropes could have a lot to do with it.

"Regardless, don't disturb me again." I said returning to my previous line of thought.

It was at this moment that Sakura came in carrying the infant.

The kid looked much better, and obviously felt much better seeing as how she was cooing and laughing in Sakura's arms.

Sakura put the kid down on the floor, allowing her to run in circles and fall down. She laughed, stood up, ran, and fell.

Kids are crazy.

I then noticed Sakura's expression as she noticed the kids that were tied in ropes.

"Er, Sasuke-kun," she said "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

I didn't even glance at the impudent brats before giving her my reply, "no."

She shrugged, trusting me entirely and said, "Alright."

She then turned back and shouted down the hallway, "NARUTO!! Come help Sasuke-kun!"

"Hold on! I'm trying to wash the cooking spray from my hair!!" He shouted in reply.

Right. I really needed his help.

The kids snickered and Sakura headed into the kitchen to make lunch for them.

Then the living room was quiet once more except for the sound of the infant gurgling, laughing, and falling.

I sighed, this mission was going to be a long one.

* * *

Basically what happened was that Sakura cooked dinner, scrubbed the house from top to bottom, and took care of the kids until...

She went to use the bathroom. The things that can happen while someone is in the bathroom are surprising...

First, an annoying voice called from the family room.

"Sakura-chan... Er, Sakura-chan!"

A momentary pause.

"SAAAAAKUUUURAAA-CHAAAAAAN!" He Shouted.

In respect to Sakura, I went to see what the dobe wanted.

"She's in the bathroom, dobe." I said walking into the room where Naruto was babysitting.

I stopped dead. A small child was standing in a yellow puddle.

"What is it Naruto?!" asked Sakura entering the room behind me.

She also froze. The kid looked up at us with wide innocent eyes.

"AAARRRGHHH!!" Sakura flamed.

"ARGGH!!" she said again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" She shouted vehemently.

It seemed her vocabulary was shrinking by the second.

She picked the child up by the waist and stormed off, 5 seconds later we heard the bath water running.

I left the room and headed to a closet where I has seen a Bissel carpet cleaner.

"Hey, Teme!" shouted Naruto, "You're not leaving me to clean this up are you?!"

I returned with the carpet cleaner.

"I hardly expect you to be capable of that." I said plugging it in.

Cleaning it up with disgust, I happened to glance at the clock on the wall, 3:13?

That girl, whoever she was, was running late. I narrowed my eyes. If I was right...

I finished cleaning the "mess" and put the carpet cleaner away.

The bathroom door opened and a shiny kid emerged with a huge smile. Sakura followed closely, holding a pile of laundry. Sakura turned off the light and closed the bathroom door. With a sigh, she dumped the laundry in the laundry hamper.

She sighed again and headed back to the room in which the child had "relieved herself."

"Huh?" she said, looking around. "Naruto? Did you clean this up?" she asked turning toward him as he walked by.

"Eh?" he asked, taking an apple out of his mouth, "It was Sasuke-teme that did it." he said shaking his head.

Sakura turned towards me with a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" she said.

She had been mostly tired and upset all day, so it was something to see her smile.

It made me glad that I had taken care of it for her.

Wait.

No, It didn't.

I only did it because of the mission. The mission is to take care of the kids and the house.

_That's _why I did it.

Right.

"It's nothing." I said and turned away.

She remained smiling and continued taking care of the house cheerfully.

She talked pleasantly with Naruto, She played with the Children, and she smiled at me all day.

Why is it so ridiculously easy to make her happy?

I sat by the wall with folded arms and closed my eyes, blocking myself off from the world.

Blocking myself off from her smile.

No.

I don't _need_ to block myself off from her smile, because I don't _care _about her smile.

Right.

* * *

8:00------ 

Naruto paced the room.

Sakura stared out the window and sighed.

I was still sitting by the wall, arms folded and eyes closed.

The kids had long been put to sleep and the pot of the soup we had eaten (Sakura had cooked.) sat forgotten on the stove.

"I know!" shouted Naruto suddenly.

Sakura and I looked up.

"Let's tell Tsunade!" He said eagerly.

Apparently, he had forgotten that he had made this exact same suggestion 15 minutes ago.

Sakura sighed. "Her offices are probably closed by now, and she wouldn't want us to wake her for this."

Ignoring them, I closed my eyes again. Returning to my previous line of thought, I frowned.

Itachi.

Was I strong enough to defeat him yet?

The mere thought made every fiber of my being yearn to train.

I had no way of knowing if I was strong enough, training was the only help I had in this case.

"Father will kill me if I have to spend the night here." said Sakura with another sigh.

Images of her Father holding a sword to my throat mixed their way in between me stomping on Itachi's corpse.

The door suddenly opened and we all looked up. Kakashi stepped inside.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in surprise.

He was closely followed by a young woman with blackish blue hair who was wrapped in a blanket. Her face was dirty and she looked sorrowful.

I narrowed my eyes.

The young woman looked at us with an emphatic expression.

"Thank you all." she said. Turning to Kakashi she added, "Especially you, Hatake-san. Without you, I would never have been able to make it back."

"Eh?!" said Naruto and Sakura.

Then she turned to us again. "Thank you for taking care of my children in my absence, I can never repay you."

She bowed deeply to us.

I shifted nervously to my other foot.

Thanks to my Mother, I would never be comfortable with grown women bowing to me.

"Wait!" said Naruto. "You're their mother?!" he asked in shock.

He really had no discretion. Sure, she looked far too young to be the mother of seven children, but it was really none of his business.

"Yes." said the woman with a smile.

Naruto stuttered incoherently.

The woman turned to the kitchen and lifted the lid of the pot, "And you cooked!"

She took a deep whiff.

"Mmmm... It smells delicious." she said.

"Ah, that would be Sakura's work." said Kakashi proudly.

The woman headed back to Sakura and touched her cheek tenderly.

"You'll make some lucky man a lovely wife some day." she said with a smile.

For some reason I would never know, my eyebrow raised in irritation.

Sakura was blushing as well, and was looking at me.

Looking at me?!

I quickly turned away from her.

There was no point in her thinking strange things, but, all the same, better me than someone else, right?

Wrong. Definitely wrong.

What are you thinking, Sasuke?

I shook my head.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi.

I looked up suddenly.

"I'm sure your inner conversation must be fascinating, but I need your attention here."

I narrowed my eyes at him, honestly, of course I was paying attention.

Fortunately, though, no one other than myself had heard him, so I raised my head and put my hands in my pockets to indicate that I was listening.

Sakura and Naruto were talking animatedly to the woman who was praising them for their "hard work".

"MOTHER!!!" seven voices shouted.

We all looked up. The children rushed down the stairs and jumped at their mother. (I had suspicions they were never asleep to begin with.)

"And now it's time for us to go." said Kakashi quietly.

So we slipped out the door as silently as a thread through a needle.

Naruto was grinning. "That was a good mission." he said.

Sakura smiled as well.

We headed down the street in silence for a while until Sakura said, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, we need to turn here." she gestured down the street.

"Eh?" asked Naruto, "We?"

"Sasuke will be staying with Sakura until he moves back into his apartment due to the investigation caused by the death that occured there." Kakashi said smoothly.

"Actually," I said . "I was only staying there, because you were unavailable."

I gave Kakashi a meaningful look.

"Mm?" he asked.

"Which means that I should actually be staying with you." I said.

"I don't recall Tsunade changing her orders." replied Kakashi.

Damn him.

"Fine." I said heading down the corner.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and followed me.

We walked together in silence for a while.

Truth be told, it was more convenient for my purposes to stay at Sakura's. It would be much easier to slip out of Konoha when the time comes.

We eventually reached her doorstep and I stepped back, waiting for Sakura to unlock and open the door.

Taking off our shoes, we stepped inside.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!" an angry voice boomed.

I twitched involuntarily.

"Gomen ne, Otou-san." said Sakura sidestepping him tiredly.

"Harrumph." he said stomping off.

It seemed his vocabulary was growing every day.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me with a smile.

"No." I said stepping past her to go upstairs.

"Er, Sasuke-kun?" she said, her voice squeaked from nervousness.

I stopped and turned waiting for her to go on.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before continuing with a smile.

"Today's mission was really tiring, but..." She stopped for a second.

I waited.

"I was very happy anyways." she paused again.

What was she getting at?

"And you were the cause of that happiness." she looked at the floor now and was blushing from embarrassment.

She was thanking me for returning from Orochimaru.

"It was a good mission." I said lamely and then went upstairs not looking at her face.

Only when I collapsed on my face on my bed did the stupidity of what I said hit me.

She was baring her heart and I merely commented that the mission had been a good one.

How lame. How pathetic. You're a loser, Sasuke.

Whatever.

It didn't matter. Girls don't matter. Sakura doesn't matter, I reminded myself.

Then why did you come back?

I don't know...

I...

I fell asleep.

Dreaming of her smile.

* * *

AN: HOW MUSHY!! AAAAAH! Anyways I hope you liked it, this has been sitting in My Documents forever, half-finished! sorry everyone, hope you like it! 


End file.
